


【涉零】爱情转移

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru & Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 6





	【涉零】爱情转移

朔间零回到家那会，日日树涉煞有其事地倒立，阳光从偌大的落地窗透进来，穿过薄纱般的窗帘，柔和地落在日日树涉披落一地的长发上。

“你干什么？”当然不是问他为什么倒立。

朔间零放下手里的袋子，视线在房子里转了一圈，地摊上凌乱地铺开几个好十几个CD盒子，电视上播着不知道哪一年的朔间零专访录，当时出道没多久，还是一副老爷爷人设，看得他不免有些脸热。

“零。”日日树涉没有回答他，整个人软倒下来，双腿灵活地蜷缩然后平缓地放到地面，姿势诡异得就像一只被打捞起的章鱼，躺在地上抬头望着他。

朔间零光脚跨过那些珍藏的CD盒子，蹲在日日树涉面前，然后才闻到些许酒味，他还没来得及说你喝酒了，章鱼在地上挪了挪，伸手把朔间零扯了下来，酒味就浓烈地冲进鼻子里。

亲吻混合着酒气，日日树涉身上有些烫，应该是刚刚被太阳晒过，整个人暖融融的。唇齿间弥留着杏子酒的味道，朔间零被他扯得姿势诡异，索性将人拉起来，然后日日树涉笑着松开了他，把朔间零按在毯子上又吻上他的唇。

风把窗帘吹倒飘起来，朔间零被晃到眼睛，眯着眼躲了一下，接着日日树涉伸手捂住他的双眼，被剥夺了视觉的朔间零别的感官骤然提高了数倍，湿润的舌头从唇边落到脖颈，顺着锁骨一路往下舔。

电视上的专访录还在继续，主持人打趣般问他有没有理想型对象。时隔多年，朔间零早就忘了当年的自己回答了什么，可是日日树涉恰好摸到他下身，探进拉扯开的裤子。朔间零被碰到敏感点挣扎地吸了一口气，亲吻的水声盖住了电视里的答案。

日日树涉将他整个翻转过来，黑色的碎发落下来，遮住了大半张脸。吻落在他背后，喘息混杂在主持人和自己交错的声音里，身后被手指急躁地拓开，最后索性混入了一大坨冰凉粘腻的东西。

灼热的物体撑开皱褶时，朔间零透过喘息和水声听到电视里多年前的自己回答：当然会考虑结婚，吾辈好歹是个眷恋人类温暖的吸血鬼。他还没来得及皱眉，身后的人贯到深处，伸出舌头舔了一圈耳朵，然后用沾满情欲的声音说：零，我们结婚吧？

朔间零终于成功把刚刚没来得及皱的眉皱了一下，硬要转过身，日日树涉拗不过发起狠的魔王，任由着他转过来，只是被身体深处的东西不轻不重地搅了一转，眼睛红了小半圈，日日树涉趁火打劫，硬是把刚刚动作间吐出的一点又送了进去，成功地让剩下的半圈也染上红色，还溢出些泪来。

好吗？日日树涉问。

朔间零打量了他半天，终于点了点头，把嗯含糊地藏在交缠的亲吻中。

朔间零枕着日日树涉的手臂，任由着对方玩他发尾。身后黏糊糊的不太舒服，刚刚他让日日树涉别弄脏地毯，结果日日树涉恶趣味地插得更深，抵住软肉射在身体的深处，现在稍微动一下就有什么仿佛要流出来。不过始作俑者倒是心情好得很，若无其事地跟着那张又循环播放了一次的访谈跟着哼零那首solo，一本正经地试图用自己的头发和朔间零的头发编个麻花。

他动了动，抓住日日树涉的另一只手，突然感觉有什么硬硬的东西硌了一下手心。朔间零低头，自己无名指上不知道什么时候被套了一枚戒指，他回忆了一下也不知道是刚刚哪个瞬间，反正日日树涉那双魔术师的手，什么时候都不奇怪。

日日树涉手掌一翻，另一枚同款的戒指出现在手里，然后递给朔间零。

“我们结婚吧，零。”

朔间零接过戒指，套上日日树涉左手的无名指，这时候他挺痛快了。他戴好戒指，凑上去吻了下笑眯眯的日日树涉。

结婚也要讲究基本法。朔间零第二天还是按时到公司了，尽职尽责得就像早出晚归的社畜。刚好休完婚假的羽风薰美滋滋地回来上班，正在询问经纪人这几天的安排。结果一转头就被朔间零手上的戒指震到后退几步，好像被上面的钻石闪到眼睛一样浮夸。

“你们干嘛？那么明目张胆？”羽风薰和他回到休息室，顺手塞他一包不知道什么东西，“喏，喜糖。”接着开始八卦他的好搭档朔间零的恋情进展。

“薰君的蜜月过得不错嘛。”朔间零收下喜糖，又看了眼手上的戒指，“好看吗？”

“……”羽风薰被他哽了一下，“你真是和你家日日树一模一样。”

“颜值的话，我以为众所周知了。”朔间零假装认真地回答。

“是说你被他带幼稚了！”羽风薰翻了个白眼，然后突然意识到什么，“哎？朔间零，你不是吧？你是不是特别不想随我份子钱啊？”

“我是这种人吗？”朔间零反问，然后伸手问羽风薰要当时的宾客名单。

羽风薰不情不愿地掏手机划了两下，说晚点吧，这玩意手机上早删了。

“薰君啊。”朔间零恨铁不成钢，“我是不是应该去问小姑娘，她比你靠谱多了。”

“想都别想！”羽风薰拒绝道，“安子已经是我的人了，朔间桑你别再打什么歪主意。”

朔间零喉咙底各种话都滚了一遍，还是放弃了吐槽，这时候羽风薰突然像想到什么一样抬起头，“哎，以前的校友你也要请吗？”

“肯定吧，不请说不过去。”朔间零扯过一张纸，在拟定宾客名单。

羽风薰幸灾乐祸地笑了几声，像只狡猾过头的狐狸，“濑名亲之前还跟我抱怨说超烦的，因为最近开支有点大根本不想来参加我的婚礼。”

“最后他还是来了吧。”朔间零笔下一顿，流畅地写下濑名泉的名字。

“当然，别看濑名亲这样，其实也是很讲义气的人呢。”羽风薰说，好像根本没意识到义气这两个字和他刚描述的人特别不适合，听起来跟守沢千秋似的。不过朔间零没吐槽他，而是顺手又写下了守沢千秋的名字。

“这样说起来，我之后接着你和日日树，当年那届还能联系上的人好像也都结婚了？”羽风薰不知道从哪里找了个杏子，啃得咔嚓咔嚓的，朔间零瞄了羽风薰一眼，在杏子上转了一圈，笔下没控制住写了个日日树涉。

“你写日日树涉干嘛？你到底和谁结婚？”羽风薰快被他震惊了，抽过纸检查了一下，“你把濑名泉写了两遍。”羽风薰可疑地打量了一下自家队长，“你们难道私下有什么不可说的交情。”

“吾辈老了，记忆不好也是正常的嘛。”朔间零坦然自若地抽回纸，刻意用了当年的语气，感觉有点欠揍。

“那也不对。”羽风薰又啃了一口，“你该不会在紧张吧。”

“……”朔间零镇定地用看弱智的目光盯了会羽风薰。

“哎你别这样看着我。”羽风薰的声音不自信地低了下去，“不过说来好笑，Undead两大看板相继结婚，不知道的还以为Undead最近多缺钱呢。”金色狐狸嘟囔了一句，“你们别又来太麻烦我家安子啊。”

“那就麻烦你。”朔间零快速地写好校内名单，然后折成方块塞进口袋里。

婚礼在亲朋好友的帮忙下，主要是刚办完自己婚礼的安子操练起来跟开live一样经验丰富，羽风薰心疼自家小妻子，只好苦哈哈地忙前忙后，像是又办了次婚礼。朔间零震惊：不得了啊，从前都是我给薰君收拾烂摊子，居然有今天。羽风薰差点暴起行凶，好在安子立刻指使他去做这个做那个，朔间零免于一难。

朔间零一下子省下不少事，最重要的流程被人包办，他有心思和日日树涉找个店装扮下自己，结果门还没踏出去半步，就看见斋宫宗拿着把剪刀站在他家门口怒目而视，好像他们两个身上的衣服只要一根线头是别人做的就当场把他们剪成布样。

这下朔间零彻底没事了，剩下来那点事还不够看的，斋宫宗做衣服的间隙打了个电话给逆先夏目，朔间零痛苦地扯着末子的衣摆说你给我留点事吧，逆先夏目犹豫了一下，指指给斋宫宗捣乱的日日树涉，“零哥哥看紧涉哥哥就好。”然后一溜烟地跑了。

斋宫宗自从包办了他们的礼服后就顺带住进他们家，接着把包办婚礼的大任理直气壮地拿走，羽风薰代替安子跟朔间零确认细节时都被斋宫宗呵斥道：问他干嘛！拿来给我看。吓得羽风薰狐狸耳朵一抖，差点没把手里的松饼泼桌上。

结果那段时间朔间零和日日树涉就只能吃吃喝喝，无所事事，日日树涉天天举着世界地图考虑蜜月地点，朔间零听了两耳朵，得出结论是他们要环游世界，索性就不参与任何计划了。

连婚期进度都不用考虑，公司给他放了大长假，朔间零久违地过上了高中时期的悠闲生活，如梦如幻，每天都活得相当不真实。他凌晨梦醒，偶尔会以为自己在做一场真实到会有疼痛的梦，转身日日树涉安静地睡在他身边，月光流淌过银色的长发，像是随时都要回到天上去。

不过被一手包办有好也有不好，比如说这会日日树涉爬上朔间零坐那张沙发，轻轻跟他咬耳朵抱怨：零，我想吃垃圾食品。

朔间零瞄了一眼紧闭的客房大门，现在被斋宫宗擅自改成他的专用工作室，手指绕了圈日日树涉垂下来的长发。“要是等等被宗听到……”

“所以我偷偷跟你说嘛——”日日树涉压低声音拉长了调子，凑到朔间零耳边，“宗刚刚才进去，他这会肯定不会出门了。真不知道当时小兔子是怎么熬过来的，我是他我也要跑。”

“人家又不是你。”朔间零被他说得心底痒痒的。

“可是宗把我的卡缴了。”日日树涉无比委屈。“夏目君也不肯带我去。”

“那你现在在策反我？”朔间零参透他的意图，“宗说礼服做的是刚好的尺寸，胖一点都穿不下。”

“你的日日树涉无所不能，多出来的肉会长到斋宫宗身上的。”日日树涉装模作样地叹了一口气，“我现在特别想吃隔壁街那档烧烤，再吃不到羊肉串我就逃婚了。”

朔间零笑得眼睛都弯起来，也不知道是在笑哪句。他轻轻吻了下日日树涉垂下来的刘海，简明扼要地说：“我也是。”

于是两人鬼鬼祟祟地偷溜出门，屏着呼吸溜出小区才敢大声喘气，二十多岁的男人幼稚得跟当年逃课一样喜不自胜。朔间零心想这不怪他，全赖日日树涉非得拉着他狂奔，紧张得像斋宫宗随时会拿着斧子从后面冲上来。

不过也有这个可能。

日日树涉戴了个口罩，夜晚的灯光映在他眼里，囚住漫天繁星。然后熟门熟路地牵着朔间零拐进一家隐蔽的小店，和老板熟练地招呼起来，一看就是没少来光顾。

烤得香喷喷的鸡翅冒着油花端上桌子，朔间零不知道日日树涉点了多少，看厨房进进出出的忙碌人影，估计还可以打包点回去。他边想着边咽了口烤五花肉，真好吃。

日日树涉忙着解决面前的烤茄子，见朔间零盯着自己，连忙夹了一筷子喂到他嘴里，单纯地像个十七岁小男生。而十九岁小男生咽下了茄子，说：“你别吃那么多，明天宗把我的卡缴了你就知道错。”

“那等等拿点钱出来？”日日树涉提议。

“也不够你吃几顿。”朔间零抢了日日树涉的羊肉串，“这些都是我的了。”

“零！”到嘴的羊肉串咩咩地跑了，日日树涉气不过拿了一根鸡翅，护着往后移了半步，一边啃一边警惕地瞄着朔间零。

朔间零很无语，敲着烤虾教育他：“你到底多大了。”

“我二十七了！我二十七了还不能想吃什么吃什么！”日日树涉愤愤不平，几乎想给斋宫宗打投诉电话，

“谁让你突然想着要结婚。”朔间零不咸不淡地啃着生蚝。

“不一样。”日日树涉说，“那天我翻CD，发现当年给你写过的一封情书。”

“啊？”半只生蚝卡在朔间零唇齿之间，一时半会还咬不断，他只能发出模糊的音节表示他有在听。

“和那天放的访谈录夹在一起。”日日树涉掏出一张粉红色的纸，大声朗读自己的黑历史，其中不乏肉麻的情话，听得朔间零几乎要把头埋进烤生蚝里，最后他把纸一拍，质问道：“零，为什么我们还没结婚。”

“准备婚礼太麻烦了。”朔间零终于啃掉那只生蚝，伸手拿了第二只。

“麻烦宗不就好了。”日日树涉理直气壮。

“现在现在，不是准备了吗？”朔间零低下头，觉得自己可能是吃多了，心跳得有些快。

“可是我当时的愿望是十年后和零过结婚十周年纪念日。”日日树涉说，“为什么我的愿望还要再等十年才可以实现。”

朔间零不说话了，日日树涉的话从来真假参半，纵使朔间零也很难一一辨别出真假，幸亏当年的日日树涉是个万事不往心里去的小孩，任由他坑蒙拐骗许多年不露痕迹。

“零，你不想和我结婚吗？”日日树涉音调婉转，感情委屈，眼角还有点刚刚被辣椒面呛到的泪花。

“乱想什么。”朔间零忍不住用手指戳了戳他的脑门，留下一个油花花的小圆点。

吃饱喝足之后，朔间零去前台卖完单，一回头看见日日树涉在他背后晃来晃去，额头上刚刚戳的小圆点闪闪发亮，在刘海间若隐若现。

他们走出店外，闻到了对方身上吹不掉的烧烤味，决定毫无意义的散个步。日日树涉兴致勃勃地宣称要享受最后一个吃宵夜的夜晚，间接宣布朔间零银行卡的命运。

然后他突然停住脚步，转头对朔间零伸出了手。

朔间零笑了笑，将他的手攥进手心。


End file.
